Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display device, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display device including a partition wall formed on a bank covering a portion of an auxiliary electrode and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Art
As the times advance to the information-oriented society, flat panel display (FPD) which has good characteristics such as thinness, lightness, and low power consumption are increasing in importance. Examples of the FPD device includes liquid crystal display (LCD) device, plasma display panels (PDPs), organic light-emitting display device, etc. Recently, electrophoretic display (EPD) device is being widely used as one type of the FPD.
In particular, organic light emitting display device is a self-emitting device and has low power consumption, a fast response time, high emission efficiency, high luminance, and a wide viewing angle in comparison with other display devices. Therefore, the organic light emitting display device is attracting much attention as next-generation flat panel display.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view illustrating a related art organic light emitting display device.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the related art organic light emitting display device includes a substrate 10, a first electrode 11, an auxiliary electrode 15, a bank 20, an organic emission layer 12, a second electrode 13, an adhesive part 25, and a partition wall 30. The first electrode 11, the auxiliary electrode 15, and the bank 20 are formed on the substrate 10. The organic emission layer 12 is formed on the first electrode 11 and the bank 20. The second electrode 13 is formed on the organic emission layer 12. The adhesive part 25 is formed of the same material as that of the bank 20 and is disposed on a center portion of an upper surface of the auxiliary electrode 15. The partition wall 30 is formed on the adhesive part 25.
In this case, the organic emission layer 12 is divided into a plurality of parts respectively corresponding to a plurality of sub-pixels by the partition wall 30, and the second electrode (or a cathode) 13 is electrically connected to a partial region of the auxiliary electrode 15. In this case, the partial region of the auxiliary electrode 15 electrically connected to the cathode 13 may be changed in each of the plurality of sub-pixels depending on a manufacturing process. Therefore, a difference occurs between voltages respectively supplied to the plurality of sub-pixels, causing a reduction in luminance uniformity of the organic light emitting display device. Also, in consideration of such characteristic, when a width of the auxiliary electrode 15 is broadened, a width of the first electrode (or an anode) 11 is reduced. For this reason, an aperture ratio of each of the plurality of sub-pixels is reduced, and moreover, the image quality and lifetime the organic light emitting display device are reduced.